You Made The Right Choice
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: Ty had everything. He had a family, a wife, two loving daughters. Just because of one wrong choice did his life go tumbling down. He hates the words "You made the wrong choice" Just the thought of them made him and his face look disgusted. He does whatever he can to get rid of those words and finally get the words he wanted. "You Made The Right Choice" ONE-SHOT


**You guys all liked my horror story. (All two of you who reviewed it) Thanks for the support. I am going to write another one. I am putting them all under the category Minecraft because I don't know what to put it under. This, well, I wanted to write another one. This is a One-Shot so don't bother following it because there will be no extra chapters of it. Happy reading!**

Ty's POV (Yeah, Ty changed from my last story. He has twins named Allison and Emma. He also has a wife named Elizabeth. Just so you guys understand this a little more.)

I can see it. Me and my family living happily together. To my left was a path. I could barely see the end of the path. It showed me and Elizabeth holding hands watching Emma play on the swing with her friends. Allison was sitting under a tree, enjoying a book. On the right was me, alone. I saw that my wife was nowhere to be found. Emma was on the swings, alone. She had no friends. And Allison was crying. She just ran away. I notice that the left path was shattering. I want to be happy. So I jump onto the pieces that are left. Unfortunately, they were unstable and I fell. The words "Wrong Choice" ended up in my head. Then I woke up screaming. I look to my right to see Elizabeth sleeping soundlessly. Thank goodness she was a deep sleeper. I go check up on the twins. They are also sleeping soundlessly. I sigh in relief. I go downstairs, still haunted by that nightmare. Was it going to happen, the sad choice? Or much much worse. I look up to see Elizabeth walking down the stairs, looking tired. She wanted to wake up early so she could get ready for a new interview. She gets her healthy breakfast, a banana, an apple, a granola bar, and some milk. When she got the apple, she notices that it was rotten. She looks at me. "It wasn't rotten when I bought it yesterday." I say. She sighs and gets another apple. She glares at me, thinking I did that on purpose.

"How could you buy these apples?!" She exclaims. I shrug and she sighs louder. She goes to get a banana when she notices those are rotten too. Her eyes were flaming red. "How could you buy this food? This food is all rotten, old, or useless. Would you feed this to our daughters? Would you!?" She says. I get kind of angry at her. Not on purpose, but she was getting a little annoying.

"Well sooorry for buying food! You don't even have a job to support our kids! I have to waste my savings just for us. We need to get money!" I say. We argue very loudly. I don't go into detail but here's a short summary.

"YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG!" And there goes the expensive vase I got. "WASTEFUL GOLD DIGGER!" And there goes the T.V. It was already bad enough that it was like six in the morning But the twins woke up and came in the middle of us. We add their names into the argument and they start to cry. This went on for hours, then days, then months. We divorce and she gets the kids. I was only able to visit them twice a month. Now I live in a crappy apartment with a creepy roommate. I start to talk to him a bit. He just listens and nods. I text Elizabeth saying that I am sorry and I regret my decisions. She texts me back

"Sorry, you made the wrong choice." That phrase kept ringing in my ears. Then, something comes up that brings me to tears. I was driving to work until the bus ran a red light. I crashed into it, making a giant accident because the bus hit a city bus. The bus I ran into wasn't just any bus. It was a school bus. And worse of all, it had my children in it. They both died on impact. I cry to myself and keep saying and cursing at the bus driver. Then, I hear that same phrase when I lost the trial against him. It was from the policeman who arrested me. "You made the wrong choice bud." He said to me. I hated that phrase. I was bailed out by my roommate, who worried about me immensely. He became one of my best friends. My only friend actually. All of my friends, Adam, Jason, Jordan, left me thinking I ran into the bus on purpose, thinking I hated my kids and wife. Adam texted me "You made the wrong choice, running into that bus dude." I went into depression soon after that. I started to drink a lot. I would drive too. I got pulled over and they tested me if I was drunk. I failed the test and the policeman said "You made the wrong choice man." I hated that phrase. I just wanted to kill whoever said it. And so, I did. I got up, and snapped the policeman's neck. After I thought about it, I say to myself slightly, "Oh my god. What have you done? You made another wrong choice." But then there was a voice inside my head. It's words soothed me.

"You made the right choice. Good Job!" I smile shortly, then went to work. I pulled the body and threw it into the dumpster behind the station. I was smiling so much. I walk home, to my apartment. Once I see my roommate, my best friend, he tells me something I wish he didn't tell me.

"Dude, what happened back there? I saw you kill that policeman across the street. Sorry man, but that was the wrong choice." Once I heard that, I hesitated a bit, but got to work. I got out a knife and sliced his neck. His last dying words were. "W-w-why?" I tear up a bit, then smile once I hear the sweet voice.

"You made the right choice. You are improving. Now, go and kill those who think you as wrong!" He said. I obeyed and went to everyone who said I made the wrong choice. I tracked down Elizabeth. She was in her apartment, sleeping. I strangled her right there and then. After that I went to Adam's, then Jordan's, then Jason's, killing them in different fashions. I loved the sweet sound of those words I got every time I killed. "You made the right choice." It would always would say something I loved. It said something I never had said to me in my life. "You are prefect."

**OOOoOoOooooo Scary :P I hope this is as good as my last story. Happy reading!**


End file.
